An Overdue Apology
by broadwaygirl257
Summary: Long after the Ozdust Ballroom dance, Elphaba is still wearing her hidiouseous back pointy hat to the Emerald City, and Glinda decides Elphaba deserves an explanation and apology, if she can find the heart to tell her. One shot, musical based


**An Overdue Apology**

A/N: Thanks for clicking. This is my first ever Wicked fic, and what better day to publish it than Wicked Day!? Just a short little added scene between Glinda and Elphie that I thought up. Strictly based off the musical. Hope you'll like it and please leave a review.

Summary: Long after the Ozdust Ballroom dance, Elphaba is still wearing her hidiouseous back pointy hat to the Emerald City, and Glinda decides Elphaba deserves an explanation and apology, if she can find the heart to tell her. One shot

* * *

Elphaba could hardly believe what she was holding in her green hands at this moment. _It can't really be true_ she thought dreamily. A letter from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. _The_ Wizard. The man who had all the power to make all her dreams come true, the man who would finally make her feel like she _belonged_ somewhere. She'd been waiting practically her entire life for this chance. Madame Morrible chuckled 

"Well, my dear, you've certainly deserved this honor. I do hope you'll make me proud"

"Oh I will, Madame Morrible! I promise!" Elphaba called as her teacher walked away and out of the nearby forest that bordered Shiz University's grounds. Less than minutes ago, Elphaba had been absolutely miserable when Dr. Dillamond had been dragged out of the classroom and then, though she really couldn't explain why, at seeing that handsome Winkie prince, Fieyro, dating Galinda. And now look at her, holding an official emerald green letter from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Elphaba could hardly breathe as she slit open the emerald green wax seal with her chipped fingernail. She opened up the letter and began to read

_Dear Miss Elphaba Thropp,_

_I would like to take this opportunity to extend my deepest congratulations. Your sorcery mistress, Madame Morrible, has informed me of what wonderful powers you possess in her sorcery and magic seminars, extraordinary abilities far beyond any young student she has ever seen, and all your work and dedication to your studies is going to pay off. I hope you would consider presenting yourself to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz tomorrow afternoon in my palace in the Emerald City. I wish to see what kind of powers and talents you have, and perhaps after you have proven yourself, you too would like to assist me in my plans to make all of Oz wonderful._

_Congratulations,_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

Elphaba smiled and suddenly sang joyously _"And there we'll finally be: The Wizard and I!"

* * *

_

"Now remember, Elphaba, eye contact. And make sure you tell him how wonderful he is. Wizards love that" Glinda said for the third time that morning.

Elphaba sighed. She was all packed and ready to board the train to the Emerald City. Everyone had seen her off and left (even Fieyro), but Glinda was still here.

"Galinda, really, I-"

"Elphie, it's Glinda now, remember? Gosh, that was such a stupid thing to do, changing my name for an old goat. And Fieyro barely even noticed! I don't know what's wrong with him lately. He's all moodified and he's been, thinking" Glinda said with pure disgust.

Elphaba smiled as the train started to pull in. She had a feeling Gali- well, Glinda didn't really want her to leave. Elphaba turned around to face her

"Glinda, come with me" she whispered

"What? But Elphie, this is your big chance. You don't want me there" she said, stunned

"Yes, I do. Glinda, come with me, to the Emerald City"

Glinda squealed "Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!"

"All aboard" the conductor called. The two friends smiled and jumped aboard. After Glinda got some of her things together and they purchased an extra ticket for Glinda, they found two seats and settled down. Elphaba gasped as she saw a fashionable woman, entirely in green with an enormous hat.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten" she said and pulled that wretched pointy black hat out of her suitcase that Glinda had given her and put it on. Elphaba looked over and beamed at Glinda and Glinda weakly smiled in return.

Glinda felt horrible. The hat was so hidiouseous, but Elphaba thought it was fashionable, all because Glinda had lied to her. This was awful. People were whispering and snickering at Elphaba and she didn't even notice, staring out the window at Oz's countryside.

"Uh, Elphie?" Glinda whispered

"Hmm?"

"Elphie, please take that hat off" Glinda whispered sharply

Elphaba looked at her "Why? I like it, and besides, I thought it was the new pink" she said

Glinda awkwardly smiled "Yeah, but Elphie, a hat? Indoors?"

She shrugged "So? I like it"

"But Elphie, people are staring" Glinda whispered embarrassed

"So what? I'm green. They noticed."

"Well, aren't you-"

"Glinda, who cares if they're staring at me? Let them" she said with a shrug, turning to look out the window

Glinda sighed. She had to tell her

"Elphaba, they're not staring at you because you're green"

Elphaba sighed "I didn't really think I could have another oddity to add to the list, but I guess you've found one. Why are they staring?"

"Well, it's kind of because of your hat" Glinda whispered

Elphaba looked at her

"My hat?'

"Yes. Oh, Ozkin, this is harder than I thought it would be. I just had to tell you Elphaba. That hat really isn't fashionable. It's hideous"

Elphaba looked at her, bewildered

"Hideous? But you told me-"

"I know what I told you. I lied. My granny's always sending me the most ugly things, and she sent me that hat. Before we were friends. And when it was time for that party at the Ozdust Ballroom, Shenshen and Pfannee, my other friends, gave me an idea and we thought it would be kind of funny to play a joke on you when you came in to talk to me about Nessa. But it wasn't funny at all. It was a really mean, horrible thing to do and I'm so sorry Elphaba" Glinda whispered, looking at the floor

Elphaba took off the hat, examining it "So, it was all just a lie. This really wasn't in style and you really didn't mean it when you said I looked beautiful. And that was what your makeover was all about, wasn't it? " she asked slowly

Glinda nodded, ashamed of herself

"Yes, it was. And I'm so, so sorry Elphaba. I hope we can still be friends, but I understand if you'd rather I didn't come with you now. Have fun in Emerald City" she whispered, starting to leave

Elphaba looked at the hat and then looked at Glinda for a moment. She called out

"Glinda, wait"

Glinda turned around as Elphaba put her hat back and walked back over to her. Elphaba grinned

"Glinda, I don't care if this hat is hidiouseous. It was a gift from my best friend, no matter what her intentions were, and I love to wear it. But, it would be a real shame if she wasn't going to come to the Emerald City with me like I was counting on" Elphaba said slyly

Glinda grinned, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Oh Elphie" she whispered

Elphaba grinned "Lets' go sit down. I think I can see the Emerald City already"

The best friends went to sit back down, laughing and dreaming about their one short day in the Emerald City. And long after that day, Elphaba still wore her pointy black hat, no matter how hidiouseous or odd, and thought happily of her newfound best friend every time she put it on.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! Happy Wicked Day! 


End file.
